From Boredom Comes Pleasure
by Emereld Malfoy
Summary: Basically a very hot sex scene between Ginny and Hermione. Might be a one-shot? But if you want me to continue I will :D


Ginny was bored, very bored. It was the summer before her 7th year at Hogwarts. Voldemort had been defeated several months ago and Harry had disappeared to 'clear his head'. The Wizarding world was simply revelling in the peaceful aftermath of the war. This was all very well but as there was no imminent threat of death hanging over their heads, nobody was in any hurry to do anything. This didn't suit Ginny at all. She loved to be impulsive and had not an ounce of patience in her petite body.

It was then that she noticed someone sitting by a tree in the garden. Little miss perfect Hermione Granger. As frigid and up-tight as they come, but still beautiful: her virgin innocence endearing in an odd way. Ginny suddenly had a brilliant idea to relieve her boredom and another type of frustration that had been building since Harry had left. Walking out into the garden, she tried to make herself seem as vulnerable as she could.

"Hermione I really need your help, could we have a private word in our room please?"

"Of course Ginny, don't worry I'm sure I can help you with whatever you need."

Once in their room, Ginny locked and warded the door before putting a silencing charm on the room.

"What's bad enough for all of this secrecy Gin?"

"Erm… can I hold on to your wand? You might try and hex me if I tell you!"

"Don't be silly Gin, it can't be as bad as all that! Here you go though: I trust you with it."

Ginny took the wand and locked it away to the incredulous expression of Hermione. She then crossed the space between them and crashed her lips onto the brunette's. Hermione stumbled backwards breaking the kiss.

"What do you think you're doing Ginny?"

"What does it look like Hermione? Haven't you ever been curious, just think of this as experimenting," she whispered in between nibbles on the older girl's ear lobe.

Hermione shivered involuntary and Ginny took this as her opportunity to trail soft kisses down her neck, small fingers brushing the curls away from Hermione's skin.

"Ginny I…"

"Shhhh," the redhead silenced her with a delicate finger to those luscious lips. She then replaced the finger with her own lips, gently kissing the brunette. This time Hermione started to respond and Ginny deepened the kiss, soft hands trailing patterns in the older girl's back. Eventually they had to pull apart for air, Ginny wasted no time in claiming her neck, kissing and nibbling on every bit of smooth flesh she could find. Her hands meanwhile were roaming the rest of the brunette's body and finally came to rest massaging her well-toned bum. These actions were eliciting small moans from Hermione and her breathing was speeding up.

"You like this do you? Hmmm you haven't seen anything yet, I will have you screaming my name you poor, innocent book-worm"

Ginny backed Hermione towards the bed and pushed her roughly onto it; before climbing on top of her, hands pinning the older girl's arms to the mattress. Leaning down, she once more claimed the brunette's lips with her own. Looking down at the helpless witch beneath her, Ginny felt moisture between her legs and spoke to the older girl.

"Now Hermione, I think you are wearing too many clothes. Let me help you with that."

Ginny unbuttoned Hermione's top and pulled it off of her, throwing it onto the floor. She then began to massage the brunette's breasts through the fabric of her bra. The nipples hardened at her touch and she smirked as she unclasped the bra and released her bouncy breasts.

"Well don't your breasts just look delicious?"

The redhead flicked her tongue over her right nipple and Hermione moaned, arching her back slightly. Ginny then took the nipple into her mouth, sucking and nibbling while the brunette writhed in pleasure. She then did the same on the left nipple using her hand to massage the right.

Hermione then moved to take the redheads top off but Ginny stopped her and pinned her down again.

"Tut tut… I'm in control here, just enjoy the ride love"

Ginny removed her own top and bra, delicate fingers just brushing her nipples while Hermione watched in awe. Then the younger girl lowered herself so their breasts were touching and captured the brunette's lips again: slowing moving up and down Hermione's body, rubbing their nipples together. The older girl moaned into her mouth and arched her back into the redhead.

Leaving Hermione's lips, Ginny trailed kisses down her neck, chest, tummy and then undid the tie to her shorts; pulling them off to reveal lacy knickers. She could see a wet patch on the knickers and she placed two fingers on the darker material.

"Nice and wet, just how I want you Hermione"

Ginny started rubbing the brunette through her knickers, smirking at each moan as they got louder. Next she removed the knickers and looked down at Hermione's fully naked body before dipping a finger into her dripping wet pussy. Ginny brought her finger to her mouth and tasted the brunette's juices before dipping her finger in again and stroking her clit. With her other hand she inserted just one finger into her and began to move in and out slowly as she was very tight, being a virgin.

Hermione was writhing and moaning in abandon, in no time at all her eyes were closed, her breathing ragged and she was on the edge. Ginny smirked and removed both of her hands, got up off the bed and started to remove her own shorts and pants.

"W-why did y-you stop?" Hermione managed breathlessly.

"That would be no fun, I want to tease you: it will make it much better, I promise"

Ginny straddled Hermione again and the older girl could feel the redhead's wetness dripping onto her. The younger girl leaned back so the brunette could see her pussy and began to rub her own clit, dipping her fingers inside for lubrication. With her other hand she inserted two fingers and started to thrust in and out of her dripping wet pussy. As soon as she felt herself on the edge she stopped and brought her fingers to Hermione's mouth. The brunette took the hint and sucked the juices from the redhead's fingers.

Ginny slid her body down until her mouth was above Hermione's pussy. With a smirk at the brunette she flicked her tongue across the clit making her moan in pleasure. Plunging her tongue into the folds she feasted on the older girl until she came, muscles contracting onto her tongue.

Once Hermione had ridden out her orgasm, the redhead lay back and spread her legs wide. The brunette copied the younger girls tongue movements and eventually brought her to her climax, head thrown back in pleasure.

Smirking Ginny got dressed and started to walk towards the door before pausing and turning back.

"Well that was fun, do it again sometime?"

With one last smirk she unlocked the door and stepped through into the hall, footsteps fading away to nothing.


End file.
